Armageddon of Souls
by Nocturne18
Summary: What would have happened if Yamamoto decided to invade Las Noches the night Ichigo went to save Orihime and there was an attempted revolution in Las Noches? This story is the answer. IS BETTER THAN SUMMARY
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any characters in it, unfortunately.

Chapter 1

One night the Captain Commander had called all the captains of the Goetei 13 together for an un-scheduled meeting.

" I have called you all here for one reason; tomorrow we invade Las Noches, and kill Aizen, Gin, Tosen and all others who resist us!" he said.

Retsu Unohana spoke up

"But what if they surrender?" He replied,

"They will not, but if they do, you can do what you wish with them. Prepare your squads. The senkaimon opens at noon. Dismissed" As Soi Fong left the 1st squad HQ a familiar black cat came up to her and said

"What was the meeting about?" Soi Fong sighed,

"We will invade Las Noches at noon tomorrow" Yoruichi thanked Soi Fong and shunpoed away.

"Alright tonight is the night," said Tia "we may not be many but, we are strong, and tonight the ten of us will go into open rebellion against Aizen!" Cheering erupted among the Fraccion. She, Grimmjow, and their Fraccion were the only ones she deemed trustworthy enough to outright proclaim this, but in the safety of her palace Aizen couldn't have any ears, could he?

'Well', she thought 'I guess we'll just have hope others see their chance and join the uprising. Who knows, maybe Ichigo and his friends will come and rescue Orihime tomorrow? They certainly wouldn't turn down any help.' At this moment, her spy Nel Tu, the former 3rd Espada was patrolling the outside of Las Noches looking for Ichigo of which all she knew was "he had orange hair and a huge zanpakuto."

Little did she know, Ichigo and Co. had already invaded Hueco Mundo, however Kisuke's Garganta was poorly aimed so they were not actually inside Las Noches. They soon encountered a small human child being chased by three Hollows. Ichigo shunpoed over to help her, but he tripped and nearly crushed her to death instead. He quickly stood up, slung the child over his shoulder and went back to where his friends were. When he got there he placed the child (who had started crying like a typical toddler,) in the middle of a circle he and his compatriots formed and said

"Who are you? Why is there a human child in the world of the Hollows?" Uryuu then said

"I don't think she's a human, look! She has horns!" Sure enough she had not only horns but an entire arrancar mask.

"Why is an arrancar being chased by Hollows, surely you could chase them away, or devour them if you were in danger, so why didn't you?" Ichigo demanded.

"They're my friends, take me back to them please, we were just playing a game you meannie Shinigami take me back, WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! I wanna go back to my friends WAAH! You-

Ichigo cut her off by placing a hand over her mouth and said "Alright, alright just be quiet while I-

Her eyes suddenly brightened while she said "hey, hey, hey, is your name Itsygo?" the small arrancar asked.

"Yes it is. How do you know my name?" he queried.

"Well, I was sent out to look for someone named Itsygo with orange hair and a big Zanpakuto and I found you and you have orange hair, and a big zanpakuto and your name is Itsygo so it must be you! Follow me! I will take you to some more of my friends"

She _**declared**_. Baffled the group thought of nothing but doing what this strange, hyper little arrancar told them to. That was their 3rd mistake of the night.

When Yoruichi got back to the Human world she immediately went to the Urahara Shoten, were Kisuke asked her,

"So what's the news?" Kisuke asked. She angrily replied,

"Not even had a chance to sit down and already your interrogating me, if I didn't know better, I would say that you think of this struggle as a personal conflict between you and Aizen. Anyway, now that I've stolen your couch and accused you of playing games with peoples' lives, I'll tell you what Soi Fong told me. Sh-

"I wish you would find a different agent than _her_" Kisuke said huffily.

"Well it's really none of your business who I get my information from since much as you might like to think otherwise, we have NO relationship besides being colleagues or friends. Now, do you want my information of not?" She demanded irately.

"Give me the information" he said.

"Ok. The Goetei 13 invades Las Noches tomorrow at noon. Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, Uryuu, and Chad are missing, presumed to be in Hueco Mundo already and we have orders to kill resistors on sight, but if they surrender we can do with them as we please." she said without much interest.

"Well I can confirm the location of the missing people. I sent them to Hueco Mundo to rescue Orihime. I am surprised that you got that much out of Soi Fong though. She is usually so guarded about what she says. So, tell me, and do be descriptive." He said leering at her while all sorts of dirty thoughts filled his mind.

"I-It was nothing like that!" she shouted, a blush already on her cheeks. "She was 'guarded' as you put it, but Yamomoto was shouting so loud I would be surprised if Kukaku didn't hear him." she said shouting as loud as the Captain Commander had.

"Oh, so did you stop to 'visit' _her_ to?" Kisuke said angrily.

"Ugh, I cant' believe you I… just can't believe you!" she shouted as she slapped him across the face with all her might. She then shunpoed out the door.

"Damn, that wasn't supposed to happen. Oh well she'll be back in few days saying she's sorry wanting to be friends again but damn that hurt." he complained. "Anyway I should probably go tell the Vizard that tomorrow at noon the Goetei 13 invades Las Noches." he decided. Damn that hurt.

End of Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any characters in it.

Chapter 2

Rangiku, Shuuhei, Kira, Ikkaku, and Yumichika were drunk, so drunk in fact you could ignite their breath. Yumichika was already unconscious, and the other four were fast approaching, though that didn't stop them from drinking yet more sake. Rangiku's last thought before falling of her stool was 'I hope cap'n Hitsugaya will survive.' Shuuhei worriedly ordered another bottle of sake. He still couldn't get the fact that Renji was in danger and there was nothing he could do about it 'till noon. He too fell over though he fell draped over the bar. Kira was thinking of two things since he was the least drunk out of the 5 them. They were 'I will make you pay Taicho' and 'I hope Hinamori will be ok. He too fell out of his chair, but he landed in Ikkaku's lap, thus unseating the other man, whose last thought was not 'AAAAAAAH' or anything like it, no it was 'I wonder who Kenpachi will thrash tomorrow'. He then lost consciousness when his head was firmly introduced to the floor.

The Captain Commander's preparation was simple.

"Lieutenant!" he shouted

"Yes sir!" his Lieutenant responded

"Inform the squad of the decision reached tonight." he commanded.

"Yes sir!" his lieutenant said.

"Finally rid of him for a while. Time for TEA!" he proclaimed delightedly. He got his 2 and ½ gallon thermos from the shelf he kept it on and put the kettle on the Ryuujin Jakka powered stove. "Yes, green tea tonight and Chai to keep me up during the battle. He then got his favourite tea mug and put the aforementioned tea bags where they now belonged. When the kettle (3 and ½ gallon) whistled he poured himself his tea. Although he likes his tea strong he does in fact want it palatable so he only let the tea in the thermos steep for 5 minutes, then threw away the tea bags. He drained his mug in one swig, and soon fell asleep.

Kyoraku and Ukitake were sitting on the porch of the 13th squad HQ. They were, like the night before so many battles simply, talking about whatever popped into their head.

"Hey Kyoraku, would you help me against persuade Byakuya to allow Rukia to become my lieutenant?" he asked sleepily

"Sure. About time you get around to replacing Kaien too. I'm sure Kuchiki is the only captain who minds." he said blearily.

"You are exhausted get some sleep old man" Kyoraku teased.

"If I'm tired, then you must be about to fall asleep right there" Ukitake riposted.

"Stop arguing and go to bed you two! We have a very important day starting at noon, and the Captain Commander will not take any excuses for lateness" 8th squad lieutenant Nanao said

"See you tomorrow then Ukitke" Kyoraku said

"You to, old friend" was Ukitake's reply

"Alright Yachiru we are going to train for the big event tomorrow tonight, just you and me, the way it used to be." Kenpachi said.

"OK Ken-chan!" the pink haired midget responded as she slid her zanpakuto out of it's sheath, and she flew at Kenpachi with all her might. He was barely able to get his zanpakuto up in time to block the diminutive katana from slashing his throat.

"You've gotten slow!" she accused. "You used to be able to block that as soon as I jumped" she proclaimed. To which he responded,

"These Shinigami are not as fast as you are, I guess I've gotten lazy" he said as he swung his sword trying to cleave his lieutenant in half. Her response was to swat his sword aside with hers, then try to slash his femoral artery. He only survived by jumping high enough (2 feet) that Yachiru's swing missed. When he returned to the ground, he sent a wave through the ground, knocking is lieutenant off her feet. When he got to where she had been, there was no one there. The next moment, a tiny katana was pressed to his throat.

"I win!" Yachiru screamed.

"We go again" Kenpachi ordered. "This time I let you win so next time would be more fun."

"OK Ken-chan" Yachiru giggled.

High in the 12th squad HQ Mayuri Kurosuchi was replacing all his internal organs and tendons with artificials that worked just as well, just in case. He even put in a fake brain, and it was just as good as his original, thank you very much.

"Ooh, I hope I get my hands on an arancar so I can experiment on it." he said wistfully. "But now time for sleep." he sighed. Shortly afterward, all lights in the 12th squad HQ were out.

Byakuya was sitting on his bed, deliberating about something of the utmost importance.

"Should I take my scarf, or leave it here." he said, pondering. "If I leave it here it won't get damaged, and it is _so_ expensive. But if I take it I will look _so_ gallant as I rescue my sister and lieutenant. Alright that settles it. I take the scarf and rob Aizen if it gets damaged." He decided, happy to have concluded such an important argument without any bloodshed. 'I would make a good ambassador' he thought.

Momo was having an epiphany. She came suddenly to the realization that Aizen truly was an evil manipulative person, he had never really loved her, and she was just a part of his chess set. It happened when she went to go get some ice cream to make her feel better about the thought that someone was going to kill Aizen, when this realization formed in her mind as she took Tobiume of her hip.

"Thanks Tobiume, I really was a bit stupid, wasn,t I?" she said. Tobiume didn't respond, since she was only in Momo's inner world. Momo stood still talking with her sword for a while, the said "I will get revenge on Aizen for all the people he's hurt!" she vowed.

Out of the entire soul society, it was Retsu Unohana was by far the busiest. She was going to each and every squad building and insisting that every one with so much as a paper cut get healed, or else. Always the idiot Omaeda asked,

"or else what you'll _make_ us take healing?" he sneered. Then Unohana looked at him and said,

"No. If you resist, however I will give you a reason for healing. With my sword" she said with her "Kill someone at 5 paces" glare luckily for him Omaeda was 6 paces away, so he only went into cardiac arrest. Unohana then proceeded to heal him. When she was done, she asked Soi Fong if any one else needed healing in her squad to which she answered,

"No but thank you for your concern, however I'm sure the 11th squad could use some aid." She said

"Why do you think that?" Unohana asked.

"Because the 11th squad always needs healing." Soi Fong replied.

"Ah, good point. Well, I'll give them the same treatment I gave Omaeda. Oh and Soi Fong, be careful" she said as she shunpoed off. Soi Fong snorted and got back to talking to the Yoruichi idol she carved.

"Mama, mama, mama, guess what!" Nel Tu shouted as soon as she got into Las Noches. A little while later, Tia appeared and said,

"what Nel?"

"I found him"

"Who did you find?" She couldn't mean Ichigo, the timing would be too perfect…

"Itsygo!" She _**declared**_ proudly.

"Really? Show me!" Tia said, elated.

"OK. Follow me!" She then ran off in the direction she had come from. Tia followed.

"He's right behind this hill… he was here when I left him to get you, what could have happened to him?" Tia smiled.

"I think I know what happened to him, now it's time for you to follow me." she said, as she walked off toward the point densest in reiatsu this side of Aizen's throne room. In 2 minutes she found 5 people hiding in a valley between sand dunes.

"Up you 5, and I mean it. I mean you no harm, in fact, I am also an enemy of Aizen's." Tia said, hoping she was being convincing

"Why should we trust you, you're an arrancar!" Ichigo would have said, had the sand dune not _**collapsed**_ into his mouth. Instead it sounded more like "Uwa shwu tust uggh, uwwan uwunuh.

Grimmjow popped out from the sand dune and yelled

"It's ME fucker!" Ichigo then said,

"I'LL KILL YOU! TAKE ME TO ORIHIME THIS INSTANT OR I'LL RIP YOU TO PICES AND FEED YOU TO MY SISTER'S PET CAT TAKE THIS TENSA ZANGETSU BANKAI! I'LL KILL YOU!" Grimmjow replied,

"Ungrateful bastard, I just offered you my fucking assistance and what do you do? You act distrustful, bastard. All we want is for you to join our Rebellion shithead"

"WHAT YOU MEAN SHE ISN'T LYING WHY WOULD ARRANCARS EVER BETRAY AIZEN!" Ichigo shouted. Grimmjow said

"We each have our reasons; mine is personal, so back off bastard." Ichigo said (after calming down) "If I join your rebellion then will you help me rescue Orihime?"

"Yes" Tia and Grimmjow said in unison.

"Why don't you think this is a trap?" Rukia asked

"Because Grimmjow is his normal, perky self." he replied smugly.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU I'M NOT PERKY YOU BASTARD, I'LL RIP YOUR TOUNGE OUT AND STICK IT DOWN PINAPPLE HEAD'S THROAT, YOU-"

Tia decided it had gone far enough.

"You will do nothing of the kind, he is our ally, once Aizen is dead you can do what you will with his tongue and throat but for now they must remain in him, and relatively un-harmed. And YOU!" she said giving Ichigo a death glare that made his knees go weak

"Yes?" he responded meekly.

"You will stop insulting us or else I will give you an introduction to Hierro in a place you defiantly don't want it" Tia threatened.

"Ok, ok, fine I'll shut up" Ichigo capitulated.

"Good, I don't think we would be able to show that on television" Uryuu said.

"Shut up" They all said to him in unison.

After her fight with Kisuke, Yoruichi Shihouin, former leader of the Omnitsukido, 2nd squad, and the Shihouin clan sat on a park bench as a cat and meowed loudly, annoyingly and plaintively till someone pushed her of the bench into a puddle. Dejectedly she limped to a bush and fell asleep. Her last thought before oblivion took her was 'I hate Kisuke'.

Kisuke at that moment was being kicked in the groin by his former lieutenant Hiyori. However unlike most times this happens she had her Hollow mask on, so she not only hurt him, she sent him flying through a window, and shouted,

"WE ALREADY KNEW THAT, YORUICHI CAME TO US LAST NIGHT AND TOLD US, _BEFORE_ YOU MADE HER SO ANGRY Y-"

"Alright that's enough Hiyori, stop yelling, you're making a scene" Shinji said.

"I AM NOT MAKING A SCENE! (She was actually, since they were at a cafe) AND I WILL STOP SHOUTING WHEN I FEEL LIKE IT SHOUT, SHOUT, SHOUT, SH-"

"Quiet, now." said Kensei as he put a hand over her mouth. She proceeded to beat him with her flip-flop.

"Well I should probably be leaving now, while she is under control, and I can still walk-"

"Hey Kisuke" said Lisa.

"Um, yes?"

" I have a manga I think you might like. It has a man in love with a woman who can turn into a cat." she said

"I am not in love with Yoruichi" he said in an irritated manner.

"Then why do you care if she visits Soi Fong or Kukaku?"

"How do you know about that?' he demanded.

"Jinta filmed the whole thing, made three copies and sold one to me, one to Soi Fong, and one to Kukaku." She said.

"Why, that little-"

Kisuke would have finished that sentence but Hiyori had just broken free and kicked him out a different window and shouted,

"AND DON'T COME BACK, YOU HEART BREAKER"

"Um ma'am you have to pay for those windows." Said the waitress.

End of Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I do not own bleach nor any characters affiliated with it. All releases that are not specified by Tite Kubo are made up and belong to me.

Chapter 3

**Day 01**

**0001 hundred**

**A fortified position in Las Noches Dome**

BOOM! CRACK! CRASH! Ceros were landing all around. Sand was flying every where. Aizen's arrancar army had begun their bombardment in force. Only their huge amount of reiatsu prevented those hiding behind that particular dune from being disintegrated in the first volley. Everyone realized that there only hope for survival was to be as strong as possible.

"TENSA ZANGETSU! BANKAI" Ichigo shouted

"HIHIO ZABIMARU! BANKAI!" Renji yelled

"_**Dance**_, Sode no Shirayuki" Rukia said calmly.

"_**GRIND**_ PANTERA, MOTHERFUCKERS, VIVE LA RESISTANCE! Grimmjow shouted.

"_**Destroy **_Tiburon." Tia said casually

"_**Thust**_, Cierva"

"_**Devour everything**_ Lionessa"

"_**Stangle them to death,**_ Anaconda"

"_**Erupt**_ Volcanica"

"_**Gore**_ Del Torro"

"_**Slice**_ Tijereta"

"_**Gleam**_ Hielo" the Fracciones said.

Nakeem (The fat one of Grimmy's Fraccion) was about to go into resureccion, but died of a heart attack.(Author's sister: AH KIRA'S COME TO KILL YOU!)

This dune, ( which was created not one hour ago) existed for the sole purpose of protecting the rebels and insurgents, now had one side entirely turned to glass. It was on this side that Yammy's balas were reflecting off of. They were, in turn hitting him, (though he was too stupid to realize that it was _not_ the rebels who were causing this) so he vowed to make them pay, and went to go look for Starrk.

Above this scene stood an exasperated Ulquiorra who facepalmed at the idiocy of his nearly-fraccion, Yammy.

"Remind me to kill him." He said to no one in particular.

Now it was time for the rebels counterstrike.

"**CERO!" **Said shouted all the Fraccion.

"Gran Rey Cero" Grimmjow said after he raked his claws across Nakeem's dead body.

"Cero Oscuras" Tia said, leveling her sword at the enemy.

"**BABOON BONE CANNON!**" Renji shouted, unleashing the explosion at the opposing army, incinerating several instantly.

"**GETSUGA TENSHOU"** Ichigo bellowed, destroying their charge.

"Hakuren, Tsugi no Mai" Rukia said, to entomb some stragglers who had almost made it to the crest of the hill.

"El Directo!" Chad yelled, blowing an adjuchas to pieces.

"Licht Regen" Uryuu said. His arrows were weak, but irritating, which caused many arrancars to charge blindly into the killing zone/ no-man's land. It was all a brilliant strategy, orchestrated by Tia, the only one with a brain in their merry band.

**Day 01**

** 0600 hundred**

**Aarroniero's tower**

The Novena Espada surveyed the carnage and thought

'So much potential power, but it is too strong, I dare not join the fray, I am to weak, but I dare not join them unless they get more power to keep me safe, but if I join and can devour any of their enemies, my power will grow to such heights. Ahh! That would be DIVINE!'

**Day 01**

**Noon**

**Seireitei**

"The enemy has broken the laws of the Seireitei with there existence! We must hunt them down like vermin they are! We cannot die! We cannot be stopped! Our bloodthirsty blades shall cut them down! Leave NONE alive…" He _**declared.**_

"unless they surrender." The lone voice of Unohana Retsu corrected them.

"Well, yes but they will not so it is a moot point" he grumbled.

"But if they do"

"Which they will not"

"But if they do"

"Oh, shut up and go through Sekaimon." he ordered. Unohana looked as though she wanted to continue _**harassing**_ the old man.

"I am old; now do as I say you young whippersnappers."

"Yes Cptain-Cmmander sir" all the Shinigami responded.

Now, normally Sekaimon Gates are impossible to open in las noches, however the anti-gate brigade has more important things to do with their time (Ceroing the good guys) than protecting their realm from more good guys coming in. (Silly Hollows(Author's Sister: Trix are for ki-shinigami))

**Day 01**

**2100 hundred hours**

**Kisuke's Shoten**

Kisuke and his helpers (slaves/ minions) had three things that needed doing: creating a dummy karakura town, a shield that fed of reiatsu, and a Garganta. The first thing was the responsibility of the Vizards. The second was the responsibility of Tessai. The last and most challenging was his. But he had already done it, so all he had to do was recharge his cane and his Stonehenge thing, then he could go look for Yoruichi.

**Day 01**

** 2300 hundred hours**

** Dangai precipice world**

Yoruichi had already left the human world; she was masquerading as a member of the Omnitsukido and had already been taken in the senkaimon to Las Noches. She vowed she would _**strangle**_ Kisuke if he so much as spoke to her while she was killing arrancars. Maybe she would se Kukaku, or better yet Soi Fong.

End of Chapter

**A.N. Okay now if you actually like this, show me by reviewing. When I get five reviews I'll post the next chapter.**

**Onii-san does mine count?**

**No, now shut up.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry it took so long; life happened

Disclaimer: I still don't own it.

Chapter 4

**Day 02**

**0001 hundred hours**

**Starrk's room**

BOOM! CRASH! There was now a "door" in Starrk's wall, not one foot from an actual door. "Starrk, Starrk, Aizen-sama told me tell you to kill the rebels." Yammy said

"Uhhhh 5 more minutes mom" Starrk mumbled still mostly asleep.

"But Starrk, Aizen-"

"Look, you obviously don't know how to wake him up, so let me show you" a short blond arrancar said.

THUMP! *throwing up noise*

"UGH WHAT THE HELL IS SO IMMPORTANT THAT YOU WOKE ME UP ONE FUCKING MINUTE AFTER MIDNIGHT!" Starrk raged.

"Aizen-sama told me to-"

"LOOK I DON'T CARE WHAT AIZEN TOLD YOU, IF HE WANTS SOMETHING DEAD, HE CAN DO IT HIMSELF. NOW IF YOU COME BACK IN 12 OR 13 HOURS I MIGHT BE ABLE TO HELP YOU! WAIT, DID YOU DESTROY HALF MY WALL? THAT MEANS ANY RIFFRAFF CAN COME IN AND WAKE ME UP,-"

"Hey, the resistance was being quiet, they probably wouldn't have even woken you up, but Yammy here woke you up. No Sleep = Yammy, Yammy = Aizen, so Aizen woke you up-"

"I'LL KILL THAT BASTARD! KICK ABOUT LOS LOBOS! CERO METRALLETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He shouted loud enough to wake the dead, himself included. He the proceeded to walk slowly (for he was sleep walking) all the way to the rebels' camp. Since he was sleeping, he no longer held Lilienette as a gun so she walked ahead of him, guiding him to prevent him from colliding with obstacles of various natures.

The hill had changed dramatically in 24 hours. It was now completely glass, had become a small mountain, and had small holes or slits for everyone (except Rukia, who freezes the entrance closed whenever enemies approach from that direction) to fire their ranged weapons out of.

At the resistance mountain (for it could no longer be called a hill), Grimmjow proclaimed

"Aw shit, someone woke up Starrk."

"Is that bad?" the orange strawberry asked.

"That depends whose side he is on." Tia said as Grimmy said

"No shit, Sherlock! He's the Primera, el numero uno, the most powerful of us all. He lives to sleep, sleeps to live and if someone woke him up, he's pissed. He's so strong that anything weaker then a Vasto Lorde dies if they get too close."

"Oh, that could be bad" the strawberry said

"COULD? COULD? WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE IN A MANNER THAT CANNOT BE SHOWN ON TELEVISION!" Uryuu whimpered his voice cracking.

"Shut up" the rebels yelled at him.

"Attention all loyal arrancars, Starrk has gone mad; you can blame Yammy. Do not engage, I repeat, do NOT engage." The radio blared.

**Day 02**

** 0700 hundred hours**

** Rebel camp/mountain**

You could see the evidence of Starrk's madness. Blue explosions were seen all around. Grimmjow, bravest of them all peaked over the brow of the hill and saw a lone figure, clad in white striding towards the mountain, pistol in each hand.

"Um, guys, this may not be the best time, but HE'S COMING! Grimmy said

Knowing that doom was nigh Ichigo and Renji each grabbed an arm of Rukia and _**declared**_ "Rukia, I love you! What, you can't love her, I love her, I loved her first." Renji continued with "I loved her before you were even born!"

Ichiberry countered with "Your mom" *Omnisweatdrop*

"Um what?" Renji asked.

"UGH LETS JUST FIGHT" They both yelled, _**enraged.**_

Then Starrk broke into the back of the mountain and said,

"I just want to let you all know that I will be sleeping on your back porch. In my ressurecion."

"Are you sure you don't want a bed Starrk-san? Or do you want sleep inside?" Tia inquired.

"I have both of those taken care of. Thank you though" As he said this, he left ressurecion and made Lilienette go through a Garganta to get his bed, pillows, blanket, and teddy wolf.. When she returned, she laid them on the porch and turned back into his gun after mock saluting and grinning. He then turned to Rukia and said

"This entrance is no longer in need of a guard. I suggest you go to the top of the mountain and send avalanches to the enemy."

"That's a good idea Starrk-dono. I will do it at once". She said before shunpo-ing.

By this time Ichigo and Renji were so badly wounded that Nel Tu had to heal them with her spit/puke. (We're not sure.)

*Sniff, sniff* "I smell old man. Must be Barragan, fanfuckingtastic. The segunda is coming to kill us, just fucking great" Grimmjow said

"You do realize we have Starrk on our side, right? Or is all your blood in your…head, as opposed to your brain?" Sun-Sung said glancing disdainfully at him.

"I feel a Senkaimon opening, that could be Yamamoto you smell" Rukia said "He's pretty old."

"I am NOT old!" Yam-Yams and potatoes said.

"That's not what you said 30 minutes ago. And I still want an answer to my question."

"Kill the Hollows. That is the answer to your question. Ah, Rukia good to see you have captured some of them. Care to do the honour of executing them?"

"Are you insane or just retarded, 'cuz I've had enough of fucking stupid people, first my Fraccion, then Aizen, then Wonderweiss, and lastly berry boy here." he says gesticulating (AS: Leave a comment if you don't know anything) at berry boy.

"You dare talk to your elders like that!" Yamamoto said before he got interrupted by Unohana

"I thought you said you weren't old."

"Shut up I am talking to a hollow"

"Hey I'm not a hollow; I'm an arrancar, dumbfuck."

"Shut up, I was not talking to you."

"But I thought you said-"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Starrk yelled, after gotten woken up from the arguing inside. "Okay, thank you, now we all have a common enemy, berry-boy… just kidding the enemy is Aizen. We –us three Espada- are strong and know the strategies that Aizen have taught us and would most likely use."

"But you are hollows-"

"Arrancars, old man."

"Shut up. Anyway we do not work together so-"

"Let's put it to a vote. Who wants to work together?" Everyone but Yamamoto raised their hand.

"Well Yama-jii, you're out voted."

"Fine, but I am in charge of everybody. And I decide that we need to send scouts to discern the location, disposition and number of the enemy. Rukia you go to the tower with a nine on, Byakuya, you go to the one with a four on it, the rest, straight up the middle." Then Tia, Starrk and Shunsui all said

"I don't agree, we should leave a garrison here, if we leave at all, which I wouldn't advise."

"Fine you can stay here if you are not loyal to the Seireitei, all of you who are, follow me." Yamamoto walked out the door alone.

"Fine, I, the last true Shinigami shall do this on my own because you youngins think that you can trust the enemy. _**REDUCE THE WHOLE OF CREATION TO SMOLDERING ASHES**_, RIUUJIN JAKKA!" As he strode out the mountain he saw a small, blond arrancar (but he refused to call them anything but hollows) with a purple sword and horrible buckteeth.

"Extinguish, Extinguir." Wonderweiss said, somehow despite being clinically retarded. The flames on Yamamoto's sword winked out of existence. It was sealed despite his Shikai. A Timer appeared on Wonderweiss's head.

10….

9….

8….

7….

6….

5….

4….

3….

2….

1….

An explosion more powerful than anyone in Hueco Mundo had ever seen rocked the mountain for a moment, before it _**shatter**_ed. All the sand under Las Noches dome was now glass. Nearly half of Hueco Mundo dome _**collapsed**_. Yamamoto was vaporized while everyone else who was under the mountain was unconscious except the Kuchiki's who had already left. The enemy arrancars fled in terror.

**Day 02**

**1000 hundred hours**

**Tower 9**

As Rukia got close to her goal she saw the natural night sky. When she was a few feet from the entrance, a figure dressed in white with a fancy ruffle at the back of the head and white said to her

"Hello Rukia, my name is Aarroniero Arrurie. However I was once called Kaien Shiba. Do you remember me? You killed me. It's ok though. I forgive you. I was a Hollow, you were a Shinigami, it was your job to kill me. Fortuitously, however my body re-coalesced in Hueco Mundo, but I was in control of the Hollow. With Metascia's abilities I was able to become a Gillian of impressive power. Later Aizen came to me and offered me power and safety. I took it. He made me Kaien Shiba, a Shinigami, an Espada, all because of you my dearest Rukia. I have just one request of you…

**Day 02**

**1000 hundred hours**

**Tower 4**

"Ah hello, good to see you're finally here, I've been following your advance for nearly two hours. Before we begin our fight to the death would you like some peach black chai? It's the only tea I have because it's the best." Ulquiorra said, pouring two cups of tea.

"Though I disagree with your favorite tea I will accept, it is so barbarous to begin a battle without tea." Byakuya agreed, sitting down across Ulquiorra at the coffee table.

"Yes…wait you think something other than peach black chai is the best type of tea?" Ulquiorra asked, his eyebrow twitching madly.

"Why yes I do, I believe a nice earl grey cannot be beaten."

"Oh you tea heretic, you Brit, my people, the Japanese invented tea, your people stole it from the people who stole it from us, the Indians, you sicken me with your poor palate, you are trash along with your sense of taste."

"You call me trash? MY people ruled the better part of four continents for over a century, what have your people ever done? You fought each other for fifteen hundred years, and when you finally unified yourselves what did you do? You were an _**isolationist **_for three hundred more years until you finally built up the initiative to conquer Korea. And now what do they do? They make toys and TV shows, plus you sided with the Nazis in WWII." Byakuya smirked.

"Well England is the laughing stock of the world because of the Victorian era and don't get me started on Shakespeare, any of your other shitty poets or any other 'accomplishment' achieved by the 'great and noble British empire'"

"I've never been so-" Byakuya was cut off by Aizen.

"Ulquiorra, I didn't create you to argue with over which is the best type of tea with the enemy, I created you to kill the enemy…Oh and you're both wrong, the best type of tea is chamomile.

**Day 02**

**1030 hundred hours**

**Szayel's lab**

"Hmmm… I wonder how he's doing with the opium put in his morning tea, but I won't spoil the surprise, I'll wait till it's out of his system. *maniacal laugher*"

**Day 02**

**1500 hundred hours**

**Urahara Shoten**

"Well everything that's needed being done is done. The Garganta-maker is charged, the dummy Karakura town is in place, we have a shield that covers a square kilometer, the only thing missing is Yoruichi; I couldn't find her, but her if she's not here by noon tomorrow we'll have to leave her. I hope nothing bad has happened to her.

End of Chapter

**A.N. Sorry for the OOC Ulquiorra, it was painful to write it, but at least there was an excuse.**


End file.
